Pretty Little Secret
by JayBrianne
Summary: There are four Pretty Little Liars :Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, and Spencer Hastings. One of these girls doesn't belong. One of them is against the others, and is out to hurt them. (Short but making more chapters)
1. Lucky You, Hanna

Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, and Spencer Hastings are all being threatened by a person that goes by the initial A. One of these girls doesn't belong.

Just 6 months ago the Liars have stopped getting messages from their tormentor, A. They have accused a guy named Toby Cavanaugh of being A. People believed them, I mean, the pieces fit the puzzle. But the pieces didn't go to THAT puzzle. Sure it's confusing now, but you'll get where I'm going with this if you haven't already.

The four girls meet up in the cafeteria. "Did any of you guys get notes?" Emily leaned forward. Spence and Aria shook their heads. Hanna sat quietly. The girls all looked at Hanna with worried looks. "What did it say?"

Hanna looked a bit embarrassed. " I think that A is a guy…" Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. " You saw A?!" The girls had to quickly shush Spencer for her exclamation."I-I didn't SEE him…But I think he likes me…" Aria raised an eyebrow." He is actually HELPING me, even though he is hurting you." Aria rolled her eyes. "Come on ,Hanna. Get real. A obviously wants something from you." Emily narrowed her eyes at Aria's comment. "Maybe A really does like Hanna, I mean, she's not ugly…" Everyone had to admit, this sounded kind of weird coming from Emily because she's a lesbian." Well I think A is just some creepy stalker that needs a life of their own instead of messing with ours." Hanna pretended to be annoyed.

They all stood up and got ready to go to class. As they all parted, Hanna went to the trash to throw away her lunch. Her iPhone started to vibrate in her pocket. As she reached in her pocket to look at her new text, she saw a blocked number.

_Lucky you, Hanna. You're the most special out of the others. But you need to do as I say if you want me to do any favors. And Remember: If you hurt me, I hurt you_

_-A_

Hanna didn't know how to react to this message. She slowly put it back in her pocket and went to the bathroom to reapply her lipstick. On the bathroom sink there was a Vera Bradley bag that Hanna had been wanting since she saw it in one of her magazines. She assumed it was a gift from A. When she looked inside, there was another threatening message. A picture of Hanna and her way OLDER boyfriend Johnathan.


	2. We Were Meant For Each Other

On a warm Tuesday morning Hanna was getting ready for school, when her phone beeped indicating that someone sent a text. It was her boyfriend Johnathan.

_What's up, Han? I haven't seen you since Sunday. –John_

_Ugh, this is, like, the fifth time he's texted me this morning, _Hanna thought. She has considered breaking up with John, especially since A's photo of them together. Hanna was 17, and he was 29. How bad would that make her reputation look?

Hanna decided she was going to call John to meet up to dump him afterschool.

_Need to talk to you after school. Have something to tell you. –Hanna_

Hanna pressed sent. Hope he takes this well, she thought.

Aria and Emily were walking down the hall way when they saw Spencer entering her locker combination. "Hey, Spence," Emily was walking towards Spencer when she suddenly slammed it shut. "What do you want?" she looked pretty pissed. Aria and Emily exchanged a glance. What's wrong with her? , Em thought. As if Aria could read her mind, she shrugged.

Hanna arrived at school late enough where the halls were empty. She glanced at her phone to find out the time. far Hanna missed 1 period, which, to her, was enough learning missed. Not that she pays attention in her classes anyway.

_Ditching school. Meet me at that coffee place where Emily worked. I'll talk to you then. –Hanna_

Hanna nervously tapped her foot as she waited for John's arrival. She knew this wasn't going to end well. John was about 6 feet tall, with blue eyes and blonde hair, he definitely had the looks,but the personality is a big no-no for Hanna. What was I thinking, she thought. He was certainly NOT her type.

Johnathan entered the shop a few minutes later, scanning the place for Hanna. He found her and made his way to the table. "Hey, Han. What did you want to talk about?"

He looked worried. He looked like he knew something bad was going to happen. " I called you here... to tell you that... this just isn't working." John sat up straight and raise an eyebrow. " What do you mean? We're perfect for each other!" John's failed attempt at being calm caused him to flip the table when he stood up too fast. Hanna shrieked, and all eyes were on them. The owner of the place ordered him to leave. "Are you okay? Do you need medical help?" Hanna shook her head. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

Later that night, Hanna's laptop screen made a beeping noise. _You have one new email._

Hanna, who is still thinking about John's reaction earlier, was a bit hesistant on whether or not to open it. She forces herself to push the _Read email_ icon.

_I'm glad you dumped that loser when you did. Or HOW you did. He made me LOL when he flipped that table! Anyway, I need you to do me a don't think just because your relationship with that old guy means I have nothing against you. I have other tricks up my sleeve. -A_

Hanna was starting to question A being a guy. I mean, really, LOL? This is either a girl or a guy that is gay. But Hanna didn't want to do anything else that is stupid enough to make A hold it against her.

Hanna woke up in the middle of the night to a loud banging on the door. "Hanna! HANNA!" her mother yelled for her downstairs. She jumped out of bed and ran down as fast as she could. Johnathan was yelling, 'LET ME IN! HANNA! LET ME IN!" Hanna was scared out of her mind. "Did you call the cops?" Hanna spoke quick. "He disconnect our phone!" Ashley was in full panic-mode. But then, sometihng happened. The door bursted open. Johnathan got inside, and grabbed at Hanna, but not without pushing Ashley to the ground first. And he made sure she stayed there.

Ashley was weak on the floor of the kitchen. She tried screaming for help, and eventually the neighbors heard her and came to help. But Hanna and Johnathan were already gone.


End file.
